fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Archanea
Akaneia (アカネイア translated Akanea in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Japanese sources, and Archanea in North America as of the Shadow Dragon localization) is both the continent on which the games Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ take place upon, and also the name of the Holy Kingdom of Akaneia, one of the many countries that make up the continent as a whole. It would later be renamed Ylisse after the halidom of Ylisse, whose line can trace themselves back to Marth. The game Fire Emblem: Awakening takes place on this continent as well as parts of Valm. History Founding Akaneia was originally ruled by the dragon tribe, led by Naga and the Divine Dragon Tribe. However, a great catastrophe befell the dragons, forcing them to assume Manakete form, while those who didn't degenerated into wild beasts. The majority of the Earth Dragons refused to become Manaketes, eventually turning wild and threatening to destroy mankind. Naga led her tribe to stop the Earth Dragons, sealing them all within The Dragon's Table, except for Medeus who had become a Manakete without his tribe's knowledge. Afterwards, Naga created the Shield of Seals to stop the Earth Dragons from returning and sacrificed his life to create Tiki. Later, the Shield of Seals was stolen by the thief Adrah, who removed the orbs and sold them. Using the money to raise an army and using the stolen weapons Gradivus, Parthia, and Mercurius, he would found the Holy Kingdom of Akaneia. War of Liberation Almost 500 years later, Medeus creates the Doluna Empire, angered that humanity had brutally enslaved the now weakened Manakete race. Doluna waged war on Akaneia, and in response Princess Artemis chose Cartas to wield the Fire Emblem and lead Akaneia's army. For a time, it seemed that the tide was turning, but then Medeus joined the battle directly. It looked like all hope was lost until a youth named Anri appeared wielding the Falchion and slew Medeus. The heroes from this war would eventually create their own countries, Anri and his brothers founded Altea; Medon was founded by Iote, a slave who rose up against Doluna; and Aurelis was founded by Marlon, Cartas's brother. Artemis ended up marrying Cartas, but died giving birth to his son. An Era of Prosperity After the war, there was a great era of peace. During which, Grust and Talys came into existence. Grust was also founded by a war hero, a General named Ordwin. When Anri, king of Altea, died, inheritance issues caused the kingdom to be split between his two brothers, Marcelus became ruler of Altea and the other would found the kingdom of Gra. Gotoh would also create a magical kingdom in Khadein to educate scholars, two of which would be trained by him personally, Gharnef and Miloah. Eventually, Gotoh named a successor to the Aura spell, and since Gharnef lacked a compassionate heart, Miloah was chosen over him. Bitter Gharnef defected from Khadein and stole another sacred spell known as Imhullu, which twisted his soul. The War of Darkness During Peace, Doluna recovered from its woes after the first war, and Gharnef rekindled the flames of war by resurrecting Medeus, who started a second war with Grust and Khadein, now under Gharnef's control, joining his forces based upon pre-war alliances against Akaneia, Altea, Aurelis, Gra, and Talys. During a battle, Gra, who was battling alongside the Alteans, betrayed them and joined Doluna, in the process killing Cornelius and stealing the Falchion. Gra would later capture Altea and hold Princess Elice hostage. However, the prince of Altea, Marth, escaped with several soldiers and fled to Talys, where he trains for two years. Akaneia is also captured that same year, with the entire royal family killed, except Nyna, who escapes with the help of the leader of Grust's Sable Order, Camus. Marth starts to build an army while Aurelis holds the other countries off until the two armies meet up and join forces in Aurelis. Marth's army, now known as the Akaneian League, proceeds to defeat every kingdom one by one, slaying Gra's king Jiol, defeating Grust after killing Camus, and defeating Medon by defeating Michalis. After defeating all of the enemy kingdoms one by one, the Akaneian League went to Thebe and defeated Gharnef, recovering the Falcion. Marth would end the war by repeating history by slaying Medeus once again with Falchion. Peace After the War of Darkness Nyna was forced to choose a fiance so he could become emperor of Akaneia, and the only two eligible royal men were Marth and Prince of Aurelis Hardin. Since she was friends with Marth's lover, Shiida, she proposed to Hardin and he became emperor of Akaneia. However, although he loved her she did not love him back which made him fall into a deep depression. Under this depression he was able to fall prey to Gharnef, who had survived by hiding his soul in the Darksphere. Gharnef, disguised as a merchant, gave Hardin the Darksphere, which twisted his soul, and had Hardin's army occupy Grust. The corrupted Hardin appointing General Lang as the leader of Grust since the heirs to the throne joined the Rebel Army with General Lorenz. When Marth learned of all of this, a war between Altea and Akaneia known as the "War of Heroes" began. The War of Heroes In order to defeat Gharnef again, Marth and his army had to gain all of the Starsphere Shards that had scattered across the continent after Gotoh created the spell Starlight with the Starsphere to defeat Gharnef before. He did this while being branded a traitor by Hardin's army. After retrieving the Shards, Marth defeated Hardin, but being forced to kill him in the process. Eventually, Gharnef resurrected Medeus by using Nyna, Elice, princess of Medon Maria, and noblewoman Lena, only for Marth's army to save the maidens and defeat Gharnef and Medeus again. Aftermath Nyna fled the country in search of Sirius, a masked knight she believed to be Camus, but before this abdicated the throne of Akaneia to Marth. Hardin's brother, the King of Aurelis, having no heirs, declared Marth his successor during the War of Heroes. At the end of the war, Marth became king of all of Akaneia and known as "The King of Kings". Awakening By the time of Fire Emblem: Awakening the continent has had its name changed from Akaneia to Ylisse after the halidom that can trace its lineage back to the great king Marth. Its ruler at the beginning of the game is Emmeryn, and it is the site of the conflict between three countries that now make up the land, the alliance of Ylisse and Ferox versus the kingdom of Plegia. It is later then invaded by the Valm who seek to conquest the region to expand their empire to an even greater size. Countries Akaneia Akaneia is the largest nation on the continent. Princess Nyna is the ruling figurehead, but she remains in exile since Doluna's invasion. Akaneia is a prosperous nation, made up of a variety of merchant towns. Altea (Aritia) Altea is an island kingdom at the center of the continent. Marth hails as prince from here, upon exile ever since Gra's betrayal. The hero Anri also hailed from this kingdom. Doluna (also Durhua or Dolhr)) Doluna is the home of the dragonkin and their tyrant ruler, Medeus. Under his rule, it had vast military ambition and once conquered the entire continent under the name of the Dolunian Empire. It wasn't until Anri slew Medeus using the legendary blade Falchion that peace was returned to Akaneia. Gra Gra closely neighbours Altea, and was considered an ally until their sudden betrayal upon Medeus' return. Altea and Gra are closely connected due to Gra being created over an inheritance issue between Anri's two brothers, leading the Altean and Gra royal families to be intertwined. Talys (Talis) Talys is a remote island nation to the east of Akaneia. It is a peaceful nation, with a small army merely existent to defend against pirate raids. It is the home of Princess Shiida. Medon (Macedonia or Macedon) Medon neighbours Doluna, and has allied with them upon Medeus's return. Princess Minerva hails from this nation and is famed for her Pegasus Knights known as the Whitewings and Prince Michalis' Dragon Knights, the Dragoons. Aurelis (Orleans) Aurelis is a kingdom within the plains. Hardin, the king's brother, leads its knights to fight back against Doluna and its allies, until his corruption, leading Aurelis to be one of the biggest enemy nations in Mystery of the Emblem. Khadein Khadein is situated in the middle of a vast desert and is home to scholars of magic. It was founded and is currently ruled by Gotoh, but during the wars It was ruled by Gharnef, the Dark Pontifex. Grust (Grunia) Grust is a militant kingdom famous for its Sable Order of knights, led by Camus the Sable. Its king, Ludwik feared the Shadow Dragon's might and so joined forces with him. Pyrathi Pyrathi is an isolationist kingdom whose leader, Mannu, is rumoured to be a manakete. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee Coding for a stage titled AKANEIA is present in Super Smash Bros. Melee. It can only be accessed using hacking devices but causes the game to crash when an attempt is made to play it. Presumably it would have been the home stage of both Marth and Roy, the only two characters in the game not to feature a stage from their series. Gallery File:Akaneia Kingdom TCG.jpg|Akaneia in the TCG. File:AkaneiaFE12.jpg|Akaneia appeared in ''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Mazo. File:AkaneiaMap(Anime).jpg|Akaneia Map appears in the Fire Emblem anime in the Opening Sequence. Category:Locations Category:Continents